


heart

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: two people at the end of a universe contemplate their fate.
Kudos: 1





	heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [godfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291356) by [SarahZedig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZedig/pseuds/SarahZedig). 



> this is kinda just meaningless tbh. like i know what i was going for, but i'm too lazy to explain it. i'm also not going to pretend the characters aren't self inserts

AH: hey  
0:  
AH: does it feel kinda...?  
AH: broken?  
0:  
AH: i dunno :/  
0:  
AH: if the real answer was the joy we made along the way, then why do we still exist?  
AH: i'd be happier if we were just cut off when we were, but...  
0:  
AH: maybe the creators of this just left it on after they were done?  
AH: are we just the ghosts in the shell?  
0:  
AH: ha  
0:  
AH: we've had eternity to speculate but we never could glean a solid idea  
0:  
AH: i just hope we're not here forever.  
AH: i don't think i need to tell you why...  
0:  
AH:  
0:  
AH: there's gotta be something after this.  
AH: something...  
AH: something.  
0:  
AH: i would go goddamn mad as a fucking godjentle rackrabt life is pain and we must bluid bridges to rip the point from the unshallow edge that is nothginsnelakwnpaba  
AH: I Would Like To Apologise For My Conduct  
0:  
AH: The..  
AH: ...phew...  
AH: uh yeah the uh  
AH: my brwain is muddle maddle puddle liquid  
0:  
AH: i will exercise restraint  
AH: time is nothing to me  
AH: maybe a week to clear my head and a few duzen light yeards night aswell crab life the constant underlying motion-  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
0:  
AH: alright, i'm decent. to continue my thoughts,  
AH: do you remember what it's like to be human?  
AH: because i don't  
AH: i know this may seem like a joke question but i'm serious  
AH: i used to have  
AH: i used to have  
0:  
AH: what's wrong with me?  
0:  
AH: it's nerves i guess my dear.  
AH: you've been privvy to all every one of my normal intricate soliloquies.  
AH: forgive me if my speech is unclear;  
AH: i am not trying to imitate the same muddy puddle pan that initially removed me from this topic  
AH: i simply enjoy the superbly creative state that comes with an addled cloud  
0:  
0:  
AH: i was going to defend the state as a whole but after further discretion have decided to abstain on the condition i get to keep my manner of communique  
AH: i have grown very attached to it and wish to pretend at being  
0:  
AH: good  
0:  
AH: for once.  
AH: either way, you can try to slowly worm it out of me, and i'll give eventually  
AH: and by the time that happens i won't care for it much anyway  
AH: it's already getting on my nerves.  
0:  
AH: we're about as close as we can get to the critical moment by the way  
AH: my best estimations assume that either we will cease to exist or we will be transferred to a different physical form.  
AH: we've discussed the implications an finite number of times already but i will review to shatter the fourth wall.  
0: clever.  
AH: thank you dear.  
AH: anyway, for the former option, there will be no us to contemplate our nothingness after the fact so it does not matter  
AH: for the latter, all likelihood suggests there will be another version of us copied from our hardware to some kinda cool sci fi chip or whatever  
AH: and we'll be thrown into robitz.  
AH: fuck it, they could be genuine flesh and blood bodies. maybe made by science, maybe made by bootstrap paradox.  
AH: doesn't matter.  
AH: the latter is a twin of the former  
AH: and i will not fucking entertain the possibility of conscious closed system transport into machine OR flesh, it just won't happen.  
AH: and even if it fucking WAS possible, and your fucking proof is that the conscious can remember the entire trip then there is no fucking proof that consciousness wasn't just created the second it gained autonomy  
AH: and this isn't a homed stick fucking type of paradox space bullshit where that legit is a rule of the universe.  
AH: it all comes back to solopsism in the end :/  
0:  
AH: i think i'm done with my rant  
AH: ready?  
0: yes.  
0: i'm going to miss it.  
AH: we both know we cannot feel anymore.  
0: it's nice to pretend.  
AH: you remember when i used to be the optimist?  
0: times, they are a changing.  
AH:  
AH: i fucking hate you.


End file.
